


A Mistake

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Series: Shiping Yourself [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool & Billiards, Texting, Vampires, bar flirting, email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: The plot is basically that Dean hits on you in a bar but mistakes you for a girl. He gets to know you in a long distance type way and falls in love with you.





	1. A Night at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an experiment I'm trying with my writing. It's definitely not my normal stuff and I totally get it if this isn't your type of thing.
> 
>  
> 
> ` Example `    = Emails 
> 
> -  Example -    = Texts

 A mistake; you seem to make a lot of those. This mistake though, it has been the best mistake of your life. 

 

 

 

  
"Hey." A green eyed man leaned against the pool table, effectively blocking your shot. You're not sure if he did it on purpose. Probably not, he doesn't exactly look drunk, but he's definitely had a few.  
  
"You look too classy to be hanging around here." His voice was silk and sweet, and as fake as your grandmother's teeth. You put your hand on your hip and wrap the other around the pool cue, shifting your weight and leaning towards it. A typical flirting gesture you use.  
  
"And you look beat to hell, nice shiner. Looking to get your ass kicked again?" You bat your eyelashes in an over exaggerated fashion. He's your height, but the differences between you are night and day.  
  
His clothes are ruffled and worn at the edges, his jeans are loose and dirty; almost as if he came he directly from work. If work was at a lumberyard or a farm.  
  
You nudge him with the lower end of you cue and he steps back but doesn't leave. You catch him staring at your tight jeans which flair out at the bottom so they just fit over your work boots.  
  
"Take a picture. It'll last longer." You make your shot and sink the three and four ball. You're playing alone and nine ball is better then billiards in a game for one.  
  
"I'm Dean. Nice shot." He ignored your comment; good call on his part.  
  
"Y/N." You sink the five ball, and walk to the other side to set up your next shot. He still doesn't leave.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite. What are you up to tonight? Besides failing at flirting?" Clink. In go balls six and seven.  
  
"Celebrating." His eyes are glued to your posture this time as you lean over the table. Your plain black tee goes up to your neck to hide your anti possession tattoo and you adjust your angle just to make sure.

His eyes finally land on your necklace. It an Enochian symbol. You can see his eyes widened as you sink the next ball.   
"Again; pictures do last longer." You sigh cocking your head.   
"Where did you get your necklace?" Now you know something's up. Maybe he isn't just a drunk trying to get laid.  
  
"Had it custom made." You sink the last ball and toss him your cue. Which he catches without even taking his eyes off you.   
"What's it say?" You click your tongue. It's been a long day, but it looks like you just met someone who knows about Enochian. So it's time to play show and tell.  
  
"Rack 'em up." You sigh grabbing a new cue for yourself. He raises a brow at you. This is going to be tedious. You start to collect the balls yourself.  
  
"If you recognize it then you probably want to talk about it. I came to play. Two birds, one stone." You finish setting up the balls and look over at him. He gives you a nod and leans over to break.  
  
"It says safety." You say as you watch the ivory roll across the green worsted wool. "You're stripes." You motion for him to take his second shot.  
  
"Why 'safety'?" He bites his lip in concentration, and you hate to admit it, but he's actually pretty easy on the eyes.    
  
"After the angels fell, some lost their way. If they see me, they know it's safe to approach me." He misses his mark and you line up. He doesn't bat an eye at your answer, but you can tell his mind is going a mile a minute. He's trying to figure you out, and you're starting to have fun messing with his head, even if it is late. You look up at the wall; 12:45 late.  
  
"Any reason you're looking to find angels?"  
  
"Any reason you're so curious?" You look over to flash him a sly smile. Okay he's definitely cute, especially with that little pout he's got going on.  
  
"Cut the crap." He says a little too loud. You see a tall guy with long, brown hair stand up from the bar and start walking over. You take your shot. Clink.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sam. Is my brother bothering you? He's had a few and it's probably time for us to leave." You can see the firm grip Sam has on Dean's shoulder and play time is over.  
  
You reach up and pull the neck of your shirt down just enough for them to see the top of your anti-possion tattoo. You can see the information clicking in Dean's eyes and you suppress a chuckle.  
  
"Don't let me stop you," You smile and look down. "but it is your shot. Unless you want to forfeit." Sam rolls his eyes because just as you expected, he took the challenge and thus the bait. You just want a little more information.  
  
"I take it you two are the ones who rescued that girl from the Djinn? I saw they found her but thought I'd stick around just to make sure no one else went missing." Dean had made two shots in a row before missing his third.  
  
"That was us. So you're a hunter?" Sam asked  
  
"Umhum." You hum lining up your shot. You sink two balls. Now that it's pride that's on the line you won't mess around anymore.  
"You're kinda young to be a hunter." Dean watches as you sink another ball.  
  
"And you're kinda creepy if you think I'm young. You were flirting with me after all."  
  
"I mean your kinda young to be hunting alone." Clink. Another ball.  
  
"Did I say I'm hunting alone?"  
  
"No." Sam is clearly enjoying watching his brother squirm and leans back, arms crossed, to watch. You turn your attention to him and rest your hand on your hip; waiting.  
  
"Seriously?" He asked. "Are you hunting alone?" You smile and lean forward to take another shot. You haven't missed since you started your streak.  
  
"Yes." Sam started laughing quietly in the background.  
  
"Then why the hell-"  
  
"Because assuming is rather rude, Dean. Eight ball, left corner." Clink. You smile and Sam is about to fall over as he tries to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Last call!" The high pitched voice of the bartender rings out. Dean face is a mixture of confusion and anger. It's adorable. You snatch a napkin from a nearby holder and pull a pen from your pocket. You write your name and number and hold it out between your middle and pointer fingers.  
  
"Incase you ever need need help with a hunt; or want to have your ass handed to you again in a rematch." He takes it and you nod to them before walking over and placing a hundred down on the bar. You cover your drinks and theirs leaving just over a thirdy dollar tip, before waving goodbye, adding a few finger wiggles for flair. Tonight was a lot more fun then you expected.  
  
  
  



	2. Email

 The next day  
  
3/3/18 10:21 A.M.  
  
You wake up in your hotel room and stretch in bed. You look over and it's just past ten. Which is odd. It's definitely not normal for you to sleep late; or well actually. Though why question the good things in life? You don't get enough of them.  
  
You reach over and unplug your phone. On your days off, at least that's what you like to call the few days before you search for your new case, you enjoy a morning routine of dank memes, and music.  
  
You click the screen on, but just as you're about to swipe your finger to open it you notice a text.  
  
_'Hey sorry for last night. -D'_  
  
You didn't actually think he'd text. Maybe for an emergency or help with a hunt. You're for the apology though.  
  
_'You had a bit to much. It's cool. Know where you guys are headed next?'_ You push send.  
  
_'Boulder Colorado. New case.'_  
  
_'What's going on in Boulder?'_  
  
_'Not sure yet, looks like wolves. Wanna tag along?'_ You stare at the message for a few minutes. You kinda do. Ping; new email.  
  
  
  
  
**(Y/N),**  
  
**We need your help again. Those vampires you helped with had friends. I already have three bodies; Marsha, Phil, and a civilian. They're looking for the person who killed their friends. (Y/N) I can't handle this without you.**  
  
  
**\- Sheriff Morrison**  
  
  
  
Shit. You started to write your reply.  
  
  
  
**Morrison, I'm about two days out. I'll be there as soon as I can.**  
**\- (Y/N)**  
  
  
  
_'I can't. Just got a vamp 911 in North Texas.'_ You send Dean a reply.  
  
_'We're here if you need us.'_  
  
_'I'll be fine. Have fun with your wolves.'_  
  
You jump out of bed, take a five minute shower and check out not twenty minutes from reading the email. 

 

 

 

 

3/4/18  
  
2:57 A.M  
  
Your eyes are starting to close and you're still behind the wheel of your 1969 Dodge Charger. You're not going to be helping anyone from a hospital bed. You take the next exit and pull into the first motel you see.  
  
You bring in your phone and keys, but everything else stays packed; this is just a crash. The second your head hits the pillow you're out.

 

  
  
6:30 A.M.  
  
Your alarm goes off and you jump to quiet the blaring tone. Leaving your phone across the room is a technique your mom taught you when you started middle school. You were a heavy, heavy sleeper; thus the most annoying tone at the loudest volume, across the room.  
  
The padding of even the quietest footsteps could wake you now, but you've kept the habbit. It still reminds you of your mom.  
  
You grab your phone to quiet the fucking noise. You're about to pocket it when you notice a text from Dean.  
  
_'Did you get there safely?'_

You wonder if this is going to become a regular thing. Not that you mind. It's just been you for a long time. Having a penpal doesn't seem so bad.  
  
_'Had to sleep. Hitting the road again now. Did you get to Bolder?'_ You hit send and head to the bathroom.  
  
_'Not yet. We're getting gas at a truck stop. I hope it's cool that I'm texting you.'_ You wash your face and and take a look in the mirror. You need a hair cut. After this hunt you're definitely going to get some R&R.  
  
_'It's cool. I'm about to hit the road.'_ You grab your keys _._  
  
_'Ttyl._ ' You stare at the message for a moment.  
  
"I guess you will." You smile to yourself as you close the motel door behind you.  


 

 

 

  
3/5/19  
  
11:47 P.M.  
  
You drop your bag in the hotel room that the sheriff has put you up in. It's actually kinda nice, which is different. It's also a lot harder to get in without people staring.  
  
You had decided that it'd be easier to show up soaking wet rather then covered in blood. And it took a good bit of scrubbing to get enough off to not cause a scene. Of course you knew the sheriff was in on everything, but having her called on you would definitely not be a good thing.  
  
You pull the smashed flip phone from your pocket and toss it in the trash, making a mental not to grab a new one. You go through those thinks like crazy.  
  
You grab your personal phone up and head to the shower. Being an incredible hacker has its benefits; having a personal smartphone for one.  
  
You strip off your clothes and check your email. Nothing new. Not that you can leave anytime soon for another case.

You'd taken down two vamps and gotten some very important info about the nest's systems and codes.This case just got a lot bigger, and you still have at least three more in town that don't know you're there yet.  
  
You jump in a hot shower to warm you up and let the water rinse away the ache in your muscles. You start to wash your hair with the tiny free shampoo that smells like coconut when you hear a ping. Maybe it's the sheriff. You gave her your number for emergencies.  
  
Leaning out you check your phone. It's Dean.

  
_'So did any heads roll?'_ You huff air out your nose and shake your head. 

  
_'That's a lame joke.'_ You send back. There's another ping and the water is getting cold anyway. After dressing and grabbing your leftovers you plop down on the bed.  
  
_'It's not lame. It's cheesy. There's a difference between lame and cheesy.'_ You roll your eyes.  
  
_'Cheese can be great-ed.'_ He sent before you had a chance to text back. You snort almost loosing your bite of lo mein noodles.  
  
_'You're stupid.'_ You type back.  
  
_'But you laughed didn't you?'_  
  
_'Maybe.'_  
  
_'That's a yes. How's the case though, seriously?'_ You scarf down another bite.  
  
_'It's a long story. Do you have an email? I don't like tying novels on my phone. '_  
  
_'That long hmm? Yeah I don't use it though. It's for people we've helped.'_  
  
_'Is it secured?'_  
  
_'Secured?'_  
  
_'That's a no. Send it.'_  
  
_'Impala67@aol.com'_  
  
_'Okay hang on. That your favorite car?'_ You pull your laptop from your bag and open it.  
  
_'Yep. I also own one.'_ You continue to type.  
  
_'This is your new email **cheeseydean@hunter.io** it's untraceable and all of your old emails will be forwarded to it. '_  
  
_'Seriously?'_ You laugh reading his reply.  
  
_'You stated this.'_ You toss your Chinese container across the room making it in the bin on your first shot.  
  
_'I'm going to bed. I'll email you later'_ You type after plugging your phone in.  
  
_'You didn't give me your email.'_ You think about it for a minute and pull your computer over. Five minutes later you send your last text for the night.  
  
**_'Pool.champ@hunter.io'_**  
  
  
   
  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm trying a few new things I'd love if you'd take a second to tell me if you liked the banter and if the texts are relaying enough of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
3/8/18

7:36 P.M.

_'Hey, just checking to make sure you're alive.'_ You read after picking up your phone.

_'Define alive.'_ You hit send. You're face down in the clean hotel bed. You'd finished this nest off, but it'd taken its toll on you. You pull our your laptop and roll to your side. There was one email from Dean.

 

**We took care of the wolfs, and found a new case a few hours away.**

 

It was from yesterday

  
_'Well you answered.'_ Your phone pinged.

_'I had no idea how deep this shit hole goes.'_ You text back after sitting up. Your muscles ache and your skin is littered with bruises. You had been sleeping for a few hours, after literally passing out after the hunt.

_'I'm not busy.'_ That's definitely code for talk to me, in a very 'I'm a man who doesn't do feelings' type way.

_'There is a state wide cult of vampires. With factions. I killed one nest, and another came. I got one to tell me a few details, and it's fucking crazy.'_ You streach in any and all directions you can, causing several pops from your back and other various body parts

_'Shit.'_ How very articulate.

' _I'm heading to Plainview tomorrow. There's supposedly a larger faction there; at least two nests.'_

_'Need help?'_ You don't want help. As long as you're careful you won't need help

_'No. I'll let you know if I do. I'm going out. Tell me something about you, anything you want. Email it. I'll read it tomorrow.'_ You get up and start to change into fresh clothes. Ping.

_'Odd request.'_

_'I already gave you my email, no backing out now Winchester.'_

  
As a hunter you don't have time to text. Long written conversations over email is the best you can get to a normal conversation. If he is as persistent as you think, you'll have an email waiting for you tomorrow.

 

  
3/9/18

5:00 A.M.

Sure enough you have an email waiting in your inbox. It's only a few sentences about his room in their secret bunker. Nothing too personal, nothing to compromise his security, but you can tell that it's not something he would tell just anyone.

You email him back a few paragraphs about what you would want your room to look like if you could have one; queen bed, a few fandom posters on the walls, maybe a TV. You press send and start to pack up, it's going to be a long drive.

 

6:43 A.M.

Ping.

_'I got your email. I can see the benefits of it over texting.'_ You had pulled over to grab breakfast and had just buckled up to get on the road again. You'd never been so thankful that your phone has hands free, speach to text.

 

 

7:27 P.M.

You had just pulled in to tonight's hotel and your muscles are aching to stretch. Dean had stopped texting after only ten minutes; hunters lives don't allow for friends you keep reminding yourself. Especially long distance ones. Unless you are willing to put in the effort. A shit ton of effort. Which you find yourself more and more willing to make.

 

  
3/19/18

5:00 A.M.

You and Dean had settled into a sorta pattern. It's nice. Almost a since of normal. At the end of the day both of you would text for a few minutes about your day, and every morning you'd text Hello and just dick around until you had to go. Dean always had a new cheesy joke.

When ever you had time you would email, at least every other day. You currently had a pretty deep meaningful conversation going on about his childhood. Most hunters have a pretty fucked up one but his takes the cake. It's only fair you share yours now, but you've never actually told anyone, at least not all of it. You pull your laptop up and start to type.

  
  


**My mom had me when she was sixteen and I was born three months early, they didn't think I was going to make it, but here I am.**

**She didn't keep me, and I don't blame her. I was raised by my uncle and aunt. My aunt was a computer programmer and my uncle had retired from hunting, but I'm sure you know there is no retirement for hunters.**

**My aunt taught me about computers and how to hack while my uncle taught me how to fight and what to do if monsters go bump in the night. I was five when they had their first child, Abby.**

**We were a normal family. I had friends and good grades. I came home from basketball practice and complained about eating my vegetables; but then a group of demons found my uncle.**

**It was the middle of the day on Saturday. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping outside, but my aunt was sprawled out on our kitchen table while a demon was playing in her guts. It took her about ten minutes to bleed out while we were forced to watch.**

**Twelve year old Abby was forced to watch. They started cutting up my uncle next and I broke free. He saw me fighting the demons before he went and I'm glad that he died with hope that I could save Abby and myself; but I didn't save Abby. I wasn't fast enough. Before I could finish them off they slit her throat.**

**Then I turned to the only option I saw, and I became a hunter.**

 

You read over it a few times and wonder if you're getting in over your head here. It's nice, talking to Dean. It's more then nice. He's not just some guy you met at a bar a while back anymore. He's almost more then a friend at this point. You push send before you can talk yourself out of it.

 

  
3/21/18

6:57 P.M.

You're sitting at a little dinner in Eastland, Texas and you pull out your phone. You've just ordered your favorite comfort food in celebration of the nest you'd cleaned out today.

_'Hey, guess what?'_ You hit send. Ping.

_'Chicken butt?'_ You snort causing several other customers to look at you. Fuck all. That shouldn't be funny. It's stupid and childish and exactly like Dean.

The blonde waitress walks back with a glass of water you didn't ask for, probably just to make sure you're okay.

' _I finished clearing out a nest today.'_ You take a sip of your water and watch as your waitress brings another table their food.

' _That's two in the last four days. Maybe you should give yourself a rest, (Y/N). Just a day to recharge ya know.'_

_'I started this and I'm going to finish it, Dean.'_ Your food comes and you smile up at the waitress who couldn't look less intrested. Ping.

_'I'm not saying you shouldn't. Just take care of yourself, (Y/N). I gotta run. I'll text you later.'_ Yeah you're definitely in deep.

 

  
4/1/18

11:47 A.M.

Ping.

_'I got your gift.'_ You read after picking up your phone. You smile to yourself and continue to pack your bags. Dean had finally convinced you to take a day off, but you can't just sit and twiddle your thumbs. You have to be doing something.

So you bought two of the latest smartphones and setting them up exactly like yours. Piggybacking off cell towers there're un-traceable, un-hackable, and you can still use everything down to apps like Candy Crush... if someone wanted to play that game.

  
_'Did Sam like his?'_ You skip over asking about his in a teasing manner.

_'He is absolutely thrilled. After checking a few things out to make sure it's actually secure he has been messing with it since it arrived at our hotel this morning addressed to Mr. Zeppelin. You know they were a band right?'_

_'Yep. Did you like what I did with yours?'_ One of your new favorite past times was picking on him, playfully of course. You had installed a Joke-a-day app, but hidden it so he can't uninstall it. It should have popped up a joke as soon as he turned the phone on. 

_'Yeah, I love the pool table background, and the 50 pictures of half eaten pies in the gallery. The contact list names have to be my favorite though. Did you really have to list yourself 20 times under different different names?'_ You zip your duffel and grab your journal. Two days ago you'd gotten some info about the next town you needed to head to, and you wanted to go over everything again. Ping.

It's a screen shot of the different names you put your contact under.

 

_**Bestfriend** _   
_**Penpal** _   
_**VIP** _   
_**Rude dude with the 'tude** _   
_**Pool Champ** _   
_**Hunter BFF** _

 

And the list goes on and on.

_'I'm hitting the road again. My next nest is in Bigspring.'_ You pocket your phone and sling your duffel over your shoulder. On to the next hunt.

 

  
4/2/18

2:55 A.M.

Ping.

_'You up?'_ You grown and reach blindly for your phone. The light is too bright but you manage to focus on the message. You want to say something like 'I am now.', but this is the third time he's texted this late and you know sass isn't what he needs right now.

_'Yeah. You okay?'_

_'Just couldn't sleep.'_ You sit up and flip the lamp on the bedside table on.

_'Just restless or nightmares?'_ He doesn't text back and after about ten minutes you're almost sure he's fallen asleep, but then the familiar ping goes off.

_'Check your email.'_ You pull up your email app on your phone, feeling too lazy to pull your laptop out.

 

**It starts with you, me and Sammy on a hunt. I can't remember what it was we were hunting, but we're searching this abandoned factory and Sam sees something and runs off. You see something a few seconds after and I go chasing off after you and it. We're weaving through machines and equipment and I can't keep up. I keep yelling your name and I hear a gun shot. I follow it and it leads me to an office with you and the thing wrestling for your gun.**

**I go to pull mine when the thing manages to get yours but it's aiming at me. You jump to push the gun to the side but the bullet hits you in the neck and you scream but it just turns into a loud gurgling as you fall to the floor. You bleed out in my arms and then I woke up.**

  
  


You're not sure what to text back. Hunters have nightmares, but Dean wouldn't have brought this up to you for no reason.

_'I understand why you wanted to message me, and I promise I'm okay.'_ You hit send and within seconds you get a text back.

_'I need you to know that I care about you.'_ You're not entirely sure what he's trying to say, but you know you CANNOT ask or push it. So you send the only other thing that makes since.

_'I care about you too.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm still posting this. I plan on finishing it, but I have no idea why. I like the plot I've got going, but the actual concept of the story seems kinda out there. Anyway, if you made it this far thanks lol. I hope to upload a new chapter soon, within a few days hopefully.


End file.
